Blossom Festival
Blossom Festival is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played during Spring event. The Sakura festival is being held in Heralds Dome. The Heralds celebrates it by displaying their best inventions. Shibata has created a fighter robot powered by Shadow energy named Steel Sakura, and he asks the player's help to fight Steel Sakura, as he want to show the true extent of his robot's skill. Shibata suggests the player to warm up with his prototypes first before the real fight. Fight Info This mode consists of 8 stages. Advancing to the next stage will increase the rewards value, as well as the difficulty. The level and power of the players equipment (regardless of low or high) does not affect the difficulty in this fight. If the players loses a stage, they are allowed to try again. However, losing 3 times in any stages will causes the player to not be able to continuing, and they will be given a determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wishes to try again. Players has to win all 8 stages in order to completing the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carry random rules in each stage, making it much harder. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. Both modes only can be played for free once. Players need to pay in order to register again (up to 1,190 coins for Regular and 100 gems for Grand). Regular can be played for free once per day, while Grand can be played for free one time only. The players will faces Shibata's prototypes wielding various weapons. A single prototype appears for only one stage per run, while the Steel Sakura appears in fixed stages. Each round is timed 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the robots before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose. Enemy Info Prototypes Players will face some prototypes that wields various Heralds weapons and some of them utilizes Shadow abilities. They fights with the Heralds fighting style. There can be up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories to win. *Name: Prototype *Stages: 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, and 7 *Weapons: Katana, Sai, Naginata, Claws, or Kamas Weapons Shadow Ability *Dash (Naginata) *Prod (Sai) Armors Shadow Ability *Blink *Blast Helms Shadow Ability *Repel Ranged Weapons Shadow Ability *Bolt Steel Sakura Steel Sakura will be fought as a Boss at stage 4 and 8. There can be up to five rounds, and the players must score three victories to win. *Name: Steel Sakura *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Iron Foliage (Glaive) *Armor: Sakura Phantom *Helm: Blossom Mask *Ranged Weapon: Petal Thrower (Harpoon) Moves *'Sweeper ' Performs three slashes in quick succession. *'Mule Kick ' A sequence of 3 kicks. Shadow Abilities *'Harpoon ' Throws the Glaive forwards. If the player is hit, the Glaive will impale them into the ground. Steel Sakura then telekinetically pulls the Glaive and the impaled player behind him, clotheslining the player with his arm as they fly back. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range splash of damaging Shadow energy around Steel Sakura. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of Shadow flame directly below the player. *'Bolt' Charges up and fires an arrow at the player - upon contact, the player is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. Possible Rules These rules appears in Grand mode. There are no rules applied when fighting Steel Sakura. *Enemy can only be damaged while stunned *Enemy restores health with hits *Opponent has a shadow energy boost *Opponent is invisible *Opponent regenerates *Stacking poison effect Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to buy the Sakura Set from the store. Sakura Set consists of four items of Unique rarity. *Iron Foliage: 1100 Trophies *Sakura Phantom: 1300 Trophies *Blossom Mask: 850 Trophies *Petal Thrower: 450 Trophies More Trophies will be given if the players can win more stages. Some stages has an additional reward of their own and when the players completed that stage, they will be given that rewards. These additional rewards can only be claimed once. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Heralds